ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
CM Nas
Nasir Moore (born August 6, 1992), better known by his ring name Nasir Escobar, is an American professional wrestler currently signed to Elite Answers Wrestling. He performs on the company's Dynasty brand, where he is the current EAW Answers World Champion in his first reign. Moore's professional wrestling career began in his native New Jersey, where he was initially trained by Extreme Enigma before being signed to a developmental deal in early 2010. He eventually made appearances on what was then EAW's developmental show, Turbo. He left later that year and re-signed once more in 2014, staying until 2015. After departing again in spring 2015, Moore returned to EAW in the spring of 2016. In EAW, Moore was one-half of the only Young Lions Tag Team Cup holders and is a one-time EAW Unified Tag Team Champion (with Aren Mstislav). He also had a noteworthy tenure in the Xtreme Wrestling Federation under the name "The Spectacular" Jordan Davis, where he'd go on to become a three-time Xtreme Champion, two-time World Heavyweight Champion, one-time Intercontinental Champion, one-time Tag Team Champion, and one-time King of XWF. Professional Wrestling Career Elite Answers Wrestling (2010; 2014 - 2015; 2016 - present) Moore's professional wrestling journey began in his high school years. He would reenact the moves, entrances, and matches of all of his favorite performers, none more than his lifelong idol Mr. DEDEDE . Nasir's other influence was the Heart Break Boy. He always got to see the old EAW shows taking part in New Jersey and could be spotted frequently as a teenager in the Prudential Center in his hometown of Newark. Nasir would begin his training in the beginning of 2010 at the age of 18 under former EAW Champion and New Jersey's own Extreme Enigma. Moore would learn the basics of pro wrestling all the way to the most advanced arts from the Hall of Famer. Nasir made his debut on Turbo in August. He would go on to wrestle a few more times on the developmental brand before disappearing and later leaving the company to work in other promotions for the next four years to perfect his craft. 'NEO initial Dynasty run; Tag Team Champion (2014 - 2015)' Moore re-signed with EAW in February 2014 and was assigned to its then-developmental territory, NEO. He eventually re-debuted on-screen in April, as a participant in the Young Lions Tag Team Cup tournament. Moore was paired with Aren Mstislav, and the unlikely tandem was dubbed The Nas and Mstislav Connection. At NEO Ambush, the two would go on to defeat Zack Crash and Diamond Cage in the tournament finals, becoming the first (and only) winners of the accolade. As a result, Moore and Mstislav earned themselves a shot at the EAW Unified Tag Team Championships. The two also successfully defended the Cups against Monstro in a 2-On-1 Handicap match at NEO Hellbound. Moore then defeated RM Vrankov on an episode of NEO to qualify for the Young Lions Cup match at Pain for Pride 7. The final edition of NEO saw Nasir and Mstislav successfully defend their Cups against World's Finest in a Tag Team Steel Cage match. At Pain for Pride, then-Young Lions Cup holder Terry Chambers retained by pinning Nas in a Triple Threat match that also included Monstro. Both Moore and Mstislav were then drafted to the Dynasty brand, and the pair would go on to cash in their title shots and win the belts from Dynamite Rain (GI Styles and Carlos Rosso) the Dynasty after Pain for Pride. The pair lost the titles to Scott Diamond and Venom the within a few weeks; in the ensuing match, Moore suffered a shoulder injury and was sidelined for a month. When Moore returned to Dynasty, Mstislav had grown distant and had recently won the National Extreme Championship. Mstislav would attack Moore, further exacerbating the shoulder injury. The two began a feud, first with Moore unsuccessfully challenging for Mstislav's National Elite Championship and then in a Street Fight (which he won after interference from Tyler Parker). At Shock Value, Moore competed in the Shock Collar Battle Royal, last eliminating TLA to win. He earned a shot at the New Breed Championship, going on to unsuccessfully challenge then-titleholder Jamie O'Hara at the 2014 Awards Show. After this time Moore floated amongst the Midcard of Dynasty and dipped his toes a bit back into Tag Team wrestling before leaving in the spring of 2015. Moore's mind was made up at that point that he would never compete in a federation ever again. 'Voltage; Return and Pain for Pride 9 (2016) ' Moore's third EAW run began when he re-signed with the company in the spring of 2016, returning the week of Grand Rampage 9. He was subsequently assigned to the Voltage brand. Moore would go on to defeat Liam Catterson in his return match that week, as well as avenge his Pain For Pride 7 loss to Terry Chambers on an edition of Battleground. The next week Moore would lose to Ares Vendetta in the main event of that week's Voltage, then lose a 6 person street fight on Battleground. Nas would go on to pick up two more victories over Liam Catterson, the former of which being a 5 man street fight and the latter being an impromptu Cash in the Vault qualifying match as well as a victory over fellow Voltage participants Nick Angel and Phoenix Winterborn and a disqualification victory over Christian Locke via interference from Liam Catterson. He then earned a spot in the annual Cash in the Vault ladder match to be held at Pain for Pride 9; Lioncross would go on to win the match. EAW Championship Pursuits; Feud with Carlos Rosso (2016) ''' After the 2016 Draft, Moore would remain on Voltage and reunited with then-EAW Champion Aren Mstislav to reform The Nas and Mstislav Connection. In the first Voltage of Season Ten, Moore would go on to pull off an upset victory over Jamie O'Hara. The next week he would team up with Mstislav once more to face The Mighty Don't Kneel (Jamie O'Hara and Xavier Williams) in the main event of the July 24 episode of Voltage in a losing effort. Nasir hinted at a possible alignment change on the July 31 episode of Voltage, noting his frustration in efforts to advance his career. He defeated Vic Vendetta on the August 7 episode of Voltage. Later that night, following Mstislav's retention of the EAW Championship in the main event, Moore appeared on the ramp and stared him down. On the August 14 episode of Voltage, Nasir announced his intentions to challenge for the EAW Championship, which led to Mstislav confronting and eventually attacking him. Though Nasir wasn't on-screen for the August 28 episode of Voltage, following the main event, Mstislav agreed to put the EAW Championship on the line against Moore at Territorial Invasion. After a hard fought battle that went on nearly twenty minutes, Nas was defeated by Mstislav in after a low blow which was unseen by the referee followed by the Kaiser's Crown. On the following edition of Voltage, Moore would interrupt Voltage CM Carlos Rosso in the middle of his "Territorial Invasion victory speech" and go on a tirade about being cheated in the EAW Title match, Carlos' lack of action, and his favoring of only a handful of elitists amongst the Voltage roster. It quickly became very personal when the two began shooting on each other's past failures and shortcomings. Eventually Rosso slapped Nasir in the face, which lead to Moore low blowing him. Citing his reasoning as "If Aren can get away with it, then why can't I? Only seems fair." Rosso would respond by indefinitely suspending Nas. Nasir himself had more choice words for Rosso on the October 3rd edition of Voltage. Also mentioning men like Y2Impact, Eclipse Diemos, and Zack Crash will have to deal with him before dealing with Aren and the EAW Championship. On the special October 10th Monday night edition of Voltage, Nasir showed up to the arena with many of his followers to hold a peaceful protest outside of the arena. Security told Nas that he and his people would have to leave the area or risk being arrested. Moore backed off to many people's surprise. However the reason for this would be made clear later in the night. Nasir simply stated "Let Carlos know that he is about to regret this." What he was alluding to was interrupting the EAW Title match later by Roundhouse kicking Aren Mstislav and then delivering the Ether to Y2Impact, before so mouthing “THIS ONE’S FOR YOU, CARLOS!” On the October 16th edition of Sunday Night Voltage, Nas was announced to be returning the next week by EAW Chairman HRDO under the condition that Nasir Moore apologize to Carlos Rosso, The EAW Universe, and the Sunday Night Roster for interfering in the Main Event between Mstislav and Impact. On the October 23rd edition of Voltage, Moore and Voltage General Manager Carlos Rosso would confront each other in the ring upon Moore's return. Rosso would then shock the world by attacking Nas and announcing his in ring return against Moore at the Shock Value FPV. The next few weeks would see Carlos prepping for his comeback to the ring by enlisting the help of J.D. Damon, Chris Delion, A-Star, and World's Most Wanted. At Shock Value, Nasir would enlist backup of his own in the form of Maero, Solomon Caine, Mike Showman, and Jon McAdams. And he would defeat Carlos via submission in an astonishing 2 minutes and 38 seconds. On the November 27th edition of Voltage Nas took on former EAW Hardcore Champion, Nathan Fiora in the main event of Voltage for the first spot in the EAW Championship Extreme Elimination Chamber match for Road to Redemption. Nathan would get the better of Moore via a low blow followed by grabbing the tights for the victory. Moore would gain a second opportunity to enter the chamber if he could defeat the EAW Champion, Y2Impact in the following week's main event. Impact would strike Nas with a steel chair, disqualifying himself and allowing Nasir to enter the Elimination Chamber. The final week of Voltage before the FPV, Nasir would defeat fellow chamber entrant Zack Crash in singles competition, as well as join all the other entrants at the end of Voltage to stare down the final participant Eclipse Diemos, whom Nas looked at with fire in his eyes. At Road to Redemption X, Nasir would make it to the finals of the Voltage Chamber, outlasting Matt Miles, Zack Crash, Nathan Fiora, and nabbing an elimination on Eclipse Diemos to get there. After back and forth action with Y2Impact and several near falls both ways, Moore would pass out from the Walls of Impact, showing his heart by refusing to tap out. He would go on to further show his guts and determination by refusing medical help to the back and walking away on his own two feet. '''Feuds with Carson Ramsay and The People With Class (2017) To start off the new year, Nasir would cap things off by having an interview with Flannery McCoy. Nasir reflects on everything he did in 2016 and the huge amounts of progression he made as an elitist up the ladder in the land of the elites. While claiming his plans to take out Y2Impact and become the next EAW Champion at King of Elite, Eclipse Diemos would jump him before their matchup later on in the night. In said main event which was to decide the next number one contender to the EAW Championship, Eclipse Diemos would defeat Moore after Eclipse would use Nas' bandages against him. After the match Nasir would climb back to his feet defiantly and proclaim "Not again...no more of this. This isn't over. This isn't FUCKING over!" Moore would receive one more ovation from the crowd as he walked out of the ring and backstage on his own two feet, giving the fans a thumbs up to show he's fine. On the January 15th edition of Voltage, Moore would come out to the ring and make a very passionate speech, confusing many people into thinking he is giving up, only to speak even more valiantly than ever and proclaim that he will be the EAW Champion heading into Pain For Pride X. Afterwards the cameras would pan backstage to show Carson Ramsay demanding a camera so he could speak. First complaining about his lack of attention as of late, but then diverting his sights onto Nasir, claiming that the people "backed the wrong man" when they chose Moore as their hero and not Ramsay. Carson would afterwards issue a challenge to Moore, to take him on at King Of Elite. At King Of Elite, the two would face off in a heated back and forth contest, which Nasir would leave the victor of. The next week on Voltage, Moore would take on EAW Hardcore Champion, Victor Maero. Moore would once again win, but then after exiting the ring, would see People With Class (Jon McAdams and Mike Showman) run down and attack Maero two on one. Nas would enter the ring once more and assist Maero in taking down McAdams and Showman. On the February 12th edition of Voltage, Nasir would go down to the ring and call out People With Class. The pair would come out to confront Moore and Mike Showman would challenge Nas to a No Disqualification Match the next week on Voltage, which will take place in his Hometown of Newark, New Jersey. Oddly enough this will be his very first time competing in his hometown since signing with Elite Answers Wrestling in 2014. During the No DQ Match, Nasir would be defeated by Showman after Jon McAdams would assist him. The following week Nasir Moore would demand another opportunity to take on one of the two of them once again in a fair fight this time. Mike Showman would personally nominate Jon McAdams, leaving McAdams confused. The next week before his matchup Moore would confront Showman backstage and try to convince him that McAdams is using him to further elevate himself up the card at Mike's expense as his glorified henchman. Showman did not take kindly to this statements and attacked Nas before his match. Meanwhile McAdams was in the ring delighted at the fact that despite Moore coming out, the doctors would not allow him to compete, giving Jon the win via forfeit. Later that night, Nathan Fiora would approach Moore and offer to assist him in taking down People With Class in a fair tag team match next week. Moore would agree, but keep his eye on Fiora. On the March 13th Monday Night edition of Voltage, Moore and Fiora would pick up the victory over the People With Class and then turn their attention towards each other the next week. Reunion and Feud with Aren Mstislav (2017) On the March 19th edition of Voltage, Fiora and Moore would go one on one. At one point Nate had the match won, but released his pin to grab a mic and try to motivate Nasir with a speech and then want to pair up during the Grand Rampage to give each other a better chance at winning it. As soon as Nathan would turn back to face him, Nas would deliver the Rasengan followed by the Ether to put Nate away, signalling that he is in it for himself come Grand Rampage.On the March 26th edition of Voltage Nasir would take on Terry Chambers who had recently joined the Sunday Night Roster from Showdown. Moore would be victorious and afterwards during an interview with Flannery McCoy, a mysterious robed Woman would appear before them. This woman would reveal herself as Fortuneteller Hamasa former manager of Methuselah. She would explain that she was the caretaker of Nasir when he was a child and how she is now tasked with assisting him with becoming the EAW Champion. The next week Nasir would take on the new Hardcore Champion, Ahren Fournier. Moore would be defeated in a very close encounter, then walk away disappointed. The next week on Voltage, Nasir would run down to the ring after the People With Class would gang up on former tag team partner Aren Mstislav. Much like his "brother" Moore as of recent memory has had big problems with the pair of young guns on Voltage. Afterwards Aren and Nas would stare each other down in the center of the ring. Mstislav would offer a handshake to his former partner. Nas hesitated, but in the end accept the handshake and then also warned Aren that at the Grand Rampage, Moore will be looking to win it all for himself. During the Grand Rampage match Nasir Moore would come out at number 7 and even without winning, would prove why it is a dominant number which three former men have won from. Nasir would proceed to clean house eliminating a record-setting 10 men those being: Mak, Scott Oasis, Nathan Fiora, Elijah Stewart, Mark Michaels, Finnegan Wakefield, Chris Elite, Mike Showman, Lucas Johnson and Aren Mstislav, breaking the record previously held by Hades The Hellraiser. Moore would survive over two hours to make it to the final 3 men in the match before being eliminated by both TLA and the eventual winner, The Pizza Boy. The following week, Moore would go on to proclaim his time to return to the EAW Title hunt was finally upon us and that he'd be facing the winner of Drastik and Eclipse from Fighting Spirit 3. However was interrupted by Aren Mstislav. The two brothers would go back and forth over the events of the Grand Rampage when the People With Class would interfere. The two brothers would explode in a tag match against the PWC the next week on Voltage. Aria Jaxon, the girlfriend of Aren Mstislav and close friend of Nasir Moore would get involved and convince them to unite and stop working as individuals forced together. At Fighting Spirit 3, Nasir and Aren would go on to defeat Mike Showman and Jon McAdams in a 2 out of 3 Falls Count Anywhere Tornado Tag Match. They competed after being promised a singles match by Lance Hart. The very next week after FS3, Lance informed the two that they had their match and that they'd come up with the terms for it the next week of Voltage. On the June 11th Edition of the show, Nasir and Aren had another very deep and heated conversation before signing the contracts for their Pain For Pride X match, which would become and Iron Man Match thanks to Fortuneteller Hamasa. On a special Saturday Night edition of Voltage on June 17th, Nasir called the legends watching Voltage to the ring alongside Lance Hart. Those legends being Masters, Deadprez, and Sabina. Nasir opened up everything to them about his career and his own personal life and journey up to this point. After gaining the admiration of the three he knew it was put up or shut up time now. At Pain For Pride X, Nasir Moore managed to defeat Aren Mstislav in what is billed as their Final Match with one another in a 30 minute Iron Man match. Winning 2 to 1. Afterwards both Tarah Nova and Aria Jaxon came out, the significant others of both Nas and Aren. The four celebrated together on the stage to a roaring ovation from the crowd in the MetLife Stadium. Return to Dynasty (2017 - present) On the EAW Draft Show, Moore was named as the last draft pick for Dynasty. Earlier in the night he would be caught up in a conversation by CM Bank$ and Damien Murrow. Bank$ would begin a confrontation with Moore, which of course he would not back down from. On the first edition of Dynasty in Season 11, Nasir fully made his intentions of being a top contender for the Answers World Championship clear to everyone. Most specifically the Co-General Managers, Sebastion Monroe and Starr Stan. Nasir would then show up on Showdown to answer CM Bank$ open challenge, only to be kicked off the show by Murrow before the match could begin. At Dia Del Diablo, Banks defeated Moore in a Fire and Steel match. The two then clashed in a rematch at Territorial Invasion, where Moore won. Later in the night, he competed as a member of Team StarrStan (Target Smiles, Ahren Fournier, Darkane, and Tyler Parker) to defeat Team Monroe (Scott Oasis, Scott Diamond, Lethal Consequences, Jacob Senn, and Nico Borg) in a Divide and Conquer match. He also defeated Parker in phase two of the match, earning himself an Answers World Championship match. At House of Glass, then-Answers World Champion retained over Moore in a Triple Threat match that also included Eclipse Diemos. He then competed for the title once again at Road to Redemption in an Extreme Elimination Chamber, where he eliminated Senn but was then eliminated by Oasis, who capitalized after a distraught Senn attacked Moore. At Invictus, Moore gained a measure of revenge by attacking Senn after his loss to Tomi Venus. On December 18, his ring name was changed to Nasir Escobar. At The Shrine year-end special on December 30, Escobar teamed with Mr. DEDEDE, Aria Jaxon, Chris Elite, and Astraea Jordan to defeat Senn and The Zaibatsu (Carlos Rosso, Stephanie Matsuda, and The Wild Boys). He then continued his feud with Senn into the new year. Xtreme Wrestling Federation (2010 - 2014) Debut and Hardcore Champion Using the ring name "The Spectacular" Jordan Davis, Moore made his XWF debut in October 2010. Davis would make his debut on the Mayhem brand in a triple threat match against Desean Garcia and Angus Clark, picking up the victory by pinning Clark. Davis would go on to win his next several matches before finally suffering his first loss to Vinnie Lane. He would face Lane the following week winning by count out when Lane would walk away from the match after failing to pin Davis with his finishing move. Then they would face off in tag matches with Jordan's partner being Mark Flynn and Lane's partner being Sif Feder. The two teams would trade wins back and forth. The night following XWF's Holiday Havoc PPV, the reigning Hardcore Champion, Sleazy E would come out and insult both Davis and Lane while they were arguing over who should challenge for his title. It was then announced that they would all compete in a triple threat match for the belt at the Battlefield PPV in January. Jordan would pick up a few losses heading into the event, but one huge victory over the champion himself in a match on the week of the event. At Battlefield Davis was able to win the Hardcore title in a triple threat Extreme Rules match by pinning Sleazy E. As champion, Davis faced men like AJ Black, Sam Cannon, and William Alexander in the coming weeks before being targeted by Craig Black. The two would meet in a non title match the next week which Black would win after utilizing brass knuckles while the referee was distracted, earning himself a shot at the Hardcore title at the Trials and Tribulations PPV. After the match he would shout "They'll be legal next time!" The two would have a face to face confrontation the week of the event, which resulted in Davis being bloodied by Black with the use of a steel chair. At Trial and Tribulations, Davis retained the title in the match which became a Falls Count Anywhere match after being restarted when both men ignored the Ref's ten count and were both counted out. Jordan dove off the top turnbuckle onto a laid out Craig Black on the outside with a steel chair in hand, sending him through the announce table in the process. It was then announced that Jordan would defend his Hardcore Championship at the Company's biggest event Final Destination in a Hardcore Six Pack Elimination Challenge, and his opponents would be decided in qualifying matches over the next few weeks. The match for Final Destination was set to be Jordan Davis facing Desean Garcia, David Watson, Sleazy E, Ace Carter, and the debuting Ethan Syndicate. The match was won by Syndicate who last eliminated Davis. King of XWF and The Prodigal Son Davis would attempt to recover his championship at the April 2011 PPV Counterstrike, but was defeated by Syndicate once again after being pinned with his tights being pulled. Davis argued this point to Mayhem General Manager, former XWF and World Champion Tony Santos. It did not get Davis very far however, as Santos rebutted stating that Davis has not proven to be the top rookie and next breakout star he once was held as. Within the next several weeks Davis would go on a mean streak in his matches, winning them all in convincing fashion and performing in a much more aggressive style. At the Boiling Point PPV in May, he would be placed in a tag team contest. Davis was paired with Brian Bad Blood and took on the team of Bison Stone and Ace Carter. Davis and Brian would win after Stone would leave Ace alone with the two blue chippers. From then it was announced both Davis and Brian would be entered in the King of XWF tournament for June. The two would compete mostly in tag matches up to that point and even scored a non title victory over the tag team champions Mike Enston and Drew Cameron. The two men performed even better than people had speculated, making it all the way to the finals against each other. The match began with a handshake between the two friends and was a back and forth roller coaster of a match, however it ended in controversial fashion. Mayhem GM Tony Santos would come out and distract Brian Bad Blood and the referee, allowing Jordan to strike Brian from behind with a steel chair. Davis would go on to become the new King of Elite, and Santos would enter the ring and raise his hand, signaling the two were in cahoots. The next night on Mayhem, Brian would immediately call out Davis, but would instead be met with Craig Black and Hardcore Smitty who jumped him before Santos and Davis would come out and force Brian out of the arena. Davis would then go on a tirade on the XWF fans stating that they did not have his back the way Tony Santos did. Santos would then take the microphone and proclaim Jordan to be his prodigy and successor. The two would gloat about how they screwed Bad Blood out of the crown and that it was announced Jordan would then receive a world championship match at any time of his choosing. Davis would prepare to cash in his opportunity the next week when Brian Bad Blood cut him off before he could get to the ring and assaulted him, ending the attack with an Olympic Slam on the stage. The two would face off several times on PPV. First being at Independence Day in a lumberjack match, followed by a Ladder match for Davis' world championship contract at Beach Brawl, which was both superstars first PPV Main Event and was a nominee for match of the year in 2011. From there Davis would target "The XWF Savior" Joshua Alston, first attacking him during his world championship match at the September PPV True Convictions, then having GM Tony Santos not award him a championship rematch. Instead Joshua would challenge Davis to a match at the Civil War PPV, however Jordan would decline, stating he was going to lead team Mayhem against the team representing the Chaos Brand. GM Santos did make a match between the two for the spot of team captain, which Davis won via count out. At Civil War Davis led the team of himself, Craig Black, Hardcore Smitty, Vinnie Lane, Bison Stone, Alexis Falcon, and Makayla Adams against Chaos' team of Theo Pryce, Blade Maximus, Juan Tino, Cassidy West, Lethal Diva, Cory Crimson, and Leon Hyde. Davis lost the match when Alston came to the ring and attacked him, allowing Leon and Crimson to pick up the victory for team Chaos. The next night on Mayhem, Tony Santos would banish Alston for his betrayal of Team Mayhem and trade him to the Chaos brand for Curtis Crisp. However the next week during Jordan's main event match against then World Heavyweight Champion Adam Murda, Joshua Alston would show up to the arena and cost Davis the victory, then lock him in a Boston Crab submission until he accepted to face him at the Total Elimination PPV in a five on five Total Elimination match. Davis would be forced to accept and the match would be set. Through the weeks the two would show up on each other's brands costing each other wins and provoking one another. The match for the event was Davis, Craig Black, Hardcore Smitty, Curtis Crisp, and Sleazy E against the team of Joshua Alston, Cory Crimson, Leon Hyde, Unknown Mortal, and Darth Morrison. Alston's team would win with Alston submitting Davis for the victory. Other Media Moore is a noted Jordan aficionado and has an endorsement deal with the brand. Beginning in the summer of 2016, he joined the cast of True Vixens in a recurring capacity. He also competed on the first season of EAW Presents: The Trial. Filmography Personal Life Moore resides in his hometown of Newark, New Jersey. Growing up Nasir was a diverse kid to say the least. He played trombone in band during middle school and high school. Played Baseball and ran Track during high school, and aspired to being a Veterinarian before realizing his true dreams of becoming a professional wrestler. Nasir grew up a huge gamer citing his Nintendo 64 as the one thing that kept him out of trouble as a child (well he still got in trouble, but not as much.) Also a huge fan of the anime franchises Naruto, Dragon Ball, and Inuyasha among others. Moore's favorite books are The Great Gatsby, Catcher in the Rye, Pudd'nhead Wilson, and Of Mice and Men. He dated coworkers Azumi Goto and BB Vita and is now in a relationship with longtime friend Tarah Nova. Outside of the ring, he maintains close friendships with former tag team partner Aren Mstislav whom he considers less of a friend and refers to as his "brother", Aria Jaxon, Keelan, and Finnegan Wakefield. In Wrestling * Finishing Moves ** Ether ''(Running big boot, sometimes to a cornered opponent) ** ''Pulse Bomb ''(Spin-out sitout powerbomb) ** ''The Fourth Seal (Omoplata crossface) -- adopted from Brian Daniels ** The Grander Slam (Avalanche moonsault side slam) -- used in tribute to Mr. DEDEDE * Signature Moves ** Arabian plancha ** Double-underhook powerbomb ** Emerald flowsion ** Figure-four sharpshooter ** Jumpman Dropkick ''(Falling dropkick) ** Multiple suplex variations *** ''Angelic Fury (Half and half) *** Butterfly *** Exploder, into the corner *** Inverted ** Rasengan (Superman punch) ** Second-rope bulldog ** Sitout jawbreaker ** Sitout suplex slam ** Soaring Dragon Strike (Suicide dive tornado DDT) ** Spike brainbuster ** Split-legged moonsault ** Standing shooting star press ** Surfboard while applying a dragon sleeper ** Tope Con Hilo *'Nicknames' ** "Almighty Nastradamus" ** "EAW's Unsung Hero" ** "The Leader of the Future" ** "The Agent of Change" ** "The Best Wrestler Alive" ** "The Man of Miracles" ** "The Child of Prophecy" * Entrance Themes ** "Bill Gates" by Lil Wayne (XWF; 2010 - 2012) ** "Rigamortus" by Kendrick Lamar (XWF; 2012 - 2014) ** "Nas is Like" by Nas (EAW; 2014 - 2015; 2016) ** "Made You Look" by Nas (EAW; July 2016 - August 2016) ** "Man of the Year" by Schoolboy Q (EAW; August 2016 - December 2016) ** "I Am Electric" by Heaven's Basement (EAW; Present) Championships and Accolades * Elite Answers Wrestling ** EAW Answers World Championship (1 time, current) ** EAW Unified Tag Team Championships (1 time, with Aren Mstislav) ** Most Valuable Elitist *** Most Valuable Elitist (3 times, 1 time with Aren Mstislav) *** Promoer of the Week (4 times) *** Champion of the Week (2 times, with Aren Mstislav) *** Rising Star of the Week (3 times, with Aren Mstislav) *** Match of the Week (1 time) * NEO Wrestling ** Young Lions Tag Team Cup (1 time, with Aren Mstislav) * Xtreme Wrestling Federation ** XWF Championship (3 times) ** World Heavyweight Championship (2 times) ** Hardcore Championship (1 time) ** Tag Team Championship (1 time, with Tony Santos) ** King of XWF (2011) ** Chairman of XWF (2012 - 2013) Category:Wrestlers born in 1991 Category:1991 births Category:EAW Category:EAW Extremists Category:Characters from New Jersey Category:Wrestlers born in New Jersey Category:Wrestlers debuting in 2010 Category:OWA Category:OWA Olympus Category:Omega Heavyweight Champions